


love drunk (waiting on a miracle)

by emalemaleigh



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bagel Bongo, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, Post-Trade, Presents, Sohara, Songfic, So’hara - Freeform, Surprises, Washington D.C., Washington Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalemaleigh/pseuds/emalemaleigh
Summary: Emily gives Kelley the greatest gift she could ask for.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	love drunk (waiting on a miracle)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not Christmas anymore, but let’s pretend it is, okay?

_Stop the clocks, it's amazing  
You should see the way the light dances off your hair  
A million colors of hazel, golden, and red  
Saturday morning is fading  
The sun's reflected by the coffee in your hand  
My eyes are caught in your gaze all over again_

Getting out of bed without waking Kelley was a Christmas miracle in itself. She slept through the click of Bagel’s nails on the hardwood and her quiet whine in Emily’s ear. The dog stuffed her cold nose right into Emily’s face until she got what she was asking for. Something she must have picked up from Kelley.

“Okay, okay, shhh!” Emily whispers, sliding out from under the covers and shoving her feet in Kelley’s slippers by the door. She stopped for a moment, hearing her partner shift in the bed, but then she stilled again and Emily hears her soft snores. She looks angelic as she sleeps, her nose wrinkling just a little as she burrows deeper into the comforter. Of the two of them, Kelley was the one that loved to cuddle, not that Emily would ever complain.

It’s been a long time since Kelley slept that soundly, and Emily hated that it was partly her fault. Being separated for so long was the hardest thing they’d ever gone through. She noticed the toll this year was taking on Kelley when she played in the Challenge Cup for the first time. She was so thin, something Emily couldn’t have seen over FaceTime calls. She had deep bags under her sunken eyes, making her face seem sharper than Emily remembered. She didn’t play well in that tournament and Emily blamed herself. She knew that they wouldn’t have been able to hang out if she had gone to Utah, but she also knew that just being in each other’s orbit would make life easier again.

She had never before in all the years they’d known each other thought of Kelley O’Hara as fragile, but watching that game against Chicago, Emily felt like she could break at any moment.

Emily steps gingerly down the stairs of the townhome, grabbing a coat before walking outside. She runs her hand along the backs of the wooden barstools, the ones that came from Kelley’s old Atlanta apartment. The ones they’d sat in when they were able to spend a week together before they had to go their separate ways again.

She begged Kelley to come with her to Sweden. The move itself became a point of contention between them, even though they both knew how important it was for Emily to get solid minutes.

“Of course you have to go, Em. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” Kelley crossed her arms over her chest, closing herself off, going into protection mode, as she leaned back.

“Come with me!” Emily reaches for her hands. “I bet you’d love it.”

“You know you’re going to freeze up there. It’s basically the North Pole. You can barely handle Utah in the winter.” Kelley pouted, letting Emily wrap her in a hug. “Do you remember when I tried to take you skiing?”

Of course she remembered, but she wouldn’t give Kelley the satisfaction. Wouldn’t let her bring up how Emily lasted a whopping thirty minutes on the slopes before she got so cold she could barely speak. Wouldn’t let Kelley tease her about her ski clothes. Emily had bundled every coat, jacket, hat, and scarf she owned just to watch her girlfriend ski with her family from the outdoor bar.

“Well then, I’ll need you there to keep me warm.” Emily buries her face in Kelley’s neck, breathing in her honey shampoo. Kelley went on and on about this new organic, locally sourced, vegan shampoo and Emily hated how good it smelled.

“You know I would.”

But Kelley needed rest, both physically and emotionally. She was such an extrovert, being alone for so long was slowly killing her. She needed to be around people, needed to talk with people. Her body needed a consistent training schedule with her team and rediscovering those bonds was important, and Emily understood that. She knew she wouldn’t be able to give Kelley the attention she needed, that she deserved, while she was training at a new club. And she would hate herself for leaving Kelley to fend for herself in a new country.

Bagel trots to the back door, nosing at her leash on the hook. Emily sees the Christmas tree, still lit because it’s too early for the timer to turn them off. She sees the gifts piled underneath, just waiting to be unwrapped. Gifts like the pair of handmade mittens for Kelley she picked up in Sweden, the ones she almost pulled out of her bag at camp when she felt Kelley’s shaking, cold hands.

When they saw each other at camp in the Netherlands, Kelley cried. She cried and Emily couldn’t even comfort her because they weren’t allowed to come within six feet of each other for at least a day, let alone allowed to touch. Once Emily calmed her down, she noticed that Kelley looked so much healthier than she had over the summer and Emily felt a weight lift off her chest. She had gained back some of the weight she’d lost thanks to the new nutrition plan Emily begged her to try. Kelley looked stronger too, and her eyes were sparkling again. They FaceTimed each other from their separate hotel rooms, looking forward to some normalcy.

Later in the week, there was almost a brawl with Rose, arguing over who got to sit next to Emily at her birthday dinner. It was the one time that whole week she was glad Lindsey wasn’t there, because as much as she loved Kelley, Emily knew Lindsey would squash her like a bug.

The next morning, on Thanksgiving, the group was given the green light to spend time together away from the training environment. The hotel where they stayed had extensive trails, including one that looped around a pond on the property. Kelley linked their hands as they fell in step with one another.

“I’m going to Washington.”

It was something they’d been talking about since the summer. The future in Utah was not looking good and Kelley worried about what might happen to her if the team was forced to sell, or worse, to fold.

“I thought…”

“I couldn’t get a deal to Orlando. I’m not in high demand anymore, you know.” It was a light-hearted comment but Emily could hear the sadness in her voice. “Plus, you hate it there.”

Emily wasn’t sure she’d say she _hated_ Orlando, but she sure didn’t love it. Maybe in any other year she might have been more inclined to stay with the team. If they weren’t in a pandemic and she wasn’t living in one of the hotspots, surrounded by teammates who chose not to take precautions seriously, maybe she would have put more thought into leaving. Besides, it wasn’t _home,_ it was like going to the office. Home is wherever she and Kelley were together. As long as she got to spend holidays and off time with her girlfriend and their families, Emily could last anywhere.

“I’d love anywhere I was if you were there with me.”

“God, you’re such a sap!” Kelley shoved her, giggling. “I can’t believe I ever fell for you.”

“Let’s face it, Kel. You’re so distracted by this hot bod that you never listen to anything I say.” Emily cackled, stepping out of reach of another shove, causing Kelley to nearly fall into the pond.

Emily called her agent as soon as she got back to her hotel room that night. It was the first time in her career that she felt like she had some weight to throw around. She was part of a World Cup winning team, even if she barely played, on top of being a fan favorite. Why so many people loved her never made sense, but Emily was a people-pleaser at heart so the amount of love she had been receiving made her feel good. She told her agent to find a way to get her to Washington. Get her to Kelley.

At the end of the season in Sweden, Emily had gotten an offer to stay another year, if she wanted. Then she learned that other European teams wanted her. And Emily desperately needed to feel wanted. If Portland didn’t want her and Orlando doesn’t really want her, why should she stick around? Her agent made it known to the league that Emily Sonnett would not return to the NWSL unless she was traded.

It took some time and a lot of negotiations, but her agent called her just as she was loading her last bag into the car before heading to DC for Christmas. The deal was done and she could start planning a move.

Emily clips the leash to Bagel’s collar, opening the door to the yard. It wasn’t fenced in yet so Emily had to walk her around rather than letting her run free for a few minutes.

Growing up in the South, the idea of a white Christmas just seemed like something that could only happen in movies. And yet, the yard was covered in at least six inches of perfectly white snow. The sun was only just starting to rise, casting a hazy glow over the neighborhood. Bagel took her sweet time picking out the best spot and Emily was regretting not putting on proper clothes to go outside. Her feet were slowly becoming ice blocks in the slippers she stole from Kelley and her teeth were beginning to chatter.

“C’mon girl, it’s cold!” She calls to the dog, giving the leash a tug toward the house. The merle colored dog digs her heels in as she caught a very important scent in the bushes. Emily bounces in place, trying to keep the blood flowing.

Finally, they made their way back inside. Emily kicks off her wet shoes and cleans the dog off before letting her loose. She went to power up the coffee maker, but it was already whirring and a cup had been set out for her.

She steps quietly through the house, stopping just outside the living room. There’s a fire going, helping to warm Emily, who feels frozen to her core. Kelley sits on the couch that faced the beautiful bay window, looking out onto the city street at the snow that had begun to fall again. Her hair has come out of the loose bun she always wears to bed, and her natural highlights reflect in the rising sun, a million colors of hazel, golden, and red. Her long fingers wrapped around her coffee mug, an old one that Emily had given her years ago. Her feet are tucked underneath her, covered by a thick blanket.

Emily could stare at her all day. Every day she’s grateful that this woman chose _her,_ wanted _her,_ when she could have anyone in the world.

“Are you just going to admire my bed head all morning or will you come sit with me?” Kelley doesn’t even turn around as she speaks, knowing that Emily is behind her. Heading the voice, Bagel raced over to the couch, eagerly greeting her second mom. “Better hurry or I’m giving away your seat!” Kelley chuckled.

Emily comes around the corner, setting her cup on the coffee table before flopping down next to Kelley. She lifts the blanket and burrows underneath, soaking in the warmth.

“I don’t think the temperature is worth how pretty snow is. Why does it have to be so cold?” Emily curled under Kelley’s arm, snuggling into her lap.

“How you managed living in the Pacific Northwest for so long boggles me. It’s cold and rainy almost every day. And then you left Florida for Scandinavia!”

“Its too early for teasing.” Emily whines, pressing her face into the softness of Kelley’s sweatshirt.

The feeling of nails gently scratching her scalp nearly lulls Emily back to sleep. Kelley stops briefly to press a kiss into her hair.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

Emily isn’t sure how long they stay like this, just enjoying the silence and each other’s company, but she smiles to herself, knowing this was only the first of many mornings together.

“Present time!” Kelley squeals after finishing her coffee, pushing Emily off. She reaches for a brightly wrapped package and hands it over, clearly excited for Emily to open it.

“You’re too good at wrapping gifts. Save some things for us mere mortals to learn.” Emily peels the paper away slowly, too slowly it would seem. Kelley’s hands end up ripping away the wrappings.

“You take too long. You’ll never last at an O’Hara Christmas.”

Emily stares down at the unwrapped photo album, running her fingers through the thick, plastic sheets full of prints and Polaroids. Pictures from when they first met, all the way up to pictures from Emily’s birthday the previous month.

“I love it, Kel.” Emily reaches across the couch to kiss her. “Can’t wait to fill the whole thing.”

Bagel happily munched on her new bone, sent to her from Emma and Harper, while they spend the rest of the morning opening gifts from one another, along with the ones from their families.

“I’m so glad we get to have this.” Kelley says later that day, this time she was in Emily’s arms. “It’s still a month away but I’m going to miss you so much when preseason starts.”

Emily can’t hold in her secret any longer. She’s surprised the news hasn’t already reached them, but then remembered she hid Kelley’s phone in the cupboard when she refilled her coffee.

“What if you didn’t have to miss me?” Emily muses.

Kelley twists in her arms, unsure how she’s supposed to react to that comment. A look of worry flashes across her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“What if I told you I’m not going anywhere?” Emily squeezes her around the middle.

“What?” Kelley voice just _barely_ trembles. If Emily didn’t know her so well, she wouldn’t notice it.

“Someone has to watch your back on the field. I figure it might as well be me.”

“Em… are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Kelley was all the way turned around now, basically straddling her girlfriend.

“Depends. What do you think I’m going to say?”

“EMILY!”

“Fine. Thought you’d like guessing.” Emily rubs at the spot on her chest where Kelley smacked her. “Anyways, you’re looking at the newest defender for the Spirit!” She barely got the words out before Kelley kissed her.

“This is for real? You’re not joking with me?”

Emily circles her arms around Kelley’s waist again, pulling her close and nodding. “There wasn’t a chance I’d miss out on playing next to you. Someone has to keep you in line!”

“Oh baby, you better be ready!” Kelley laughed. “If you think I’m tough on you at national team camp, now we’ll be practicing together. Every day. All year.”

“I think you like bossing me around, Miss Kelley.” Emily presses their lips together mid-smile.

“I think I love you.”

“You think? I just pulled off one of the most expensive trades to stay here with you and you _think_ you love me?”

Kelley’s lips are on her again, a very effective way of shutting her up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I’d love to know your thoughts! Comments are my favorite!


End file.
